Dear
by Nohara Rin
Summary: "Kok lewat sini?" tanya Sakura was-was. "Motong jalan," jawab Sands. Ya, hanya nama 'Sands' yang Sakura tahu dari orang tersebut. Nickname di sebuah situs fan art. GaaSaku, AU.


**Dear**

_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning: __Totally AU. OoC. Settingan (Jakarta) Indonesia. Mata uang rupiah. Teenlit!_

_Pure GaaSaku—Sakura-centric_

* * *

Seorang gadis berjalan dengan langkah terburu-buru. Haruno Sakura, dengan celana levis panjang berwarna biru gelap, kaus garis-garis hijau-putih dan jaket tipis berwarna cokelat, terus melangkah di pinggir jalan. Ponsel yang berada di genggamannya bergetar, mempercepat langkahnya gadis itu mengangkat telpon hingga suara berat terdengar di seberang.

"Halo."

"Kamu di mana?"

"Ini lagi nyebrang kok, tunggu di halte."

"Halte mana? Ini udah di depan Tamini Square."

"Iya, pintu utama kan?"

"Pintu utama?"

Sambungan tiba-tiba terputus, dan saat itu pula Sakura melihat seorang cowok berhelm putih yang berada di atas motor sedang menengok ke belakang sambil menggenggam ponsel. Langkah Sakura tersendat sebentar.

Detak jantungnya mulai kacau. _Matilah aku_, batin Sakura. Padahal cowok yang akan ditemuinya bukanlah siluman atau buronan apa lagi teroris. Cowok itu memakai _jersey_ biru yang diketahuinya _jersey_ intermilan dengan celana levis biru pudar dan sepatu putih yang senada dengan motor dan helmnya.

Motornya berwarna putih dengan model—setahu Sakura motor itu sering dilihatnya dipakai oleh cowok-cowok di daerah rumanya. Namanya, apa ya? Entahlah. Yang pasti kepala stangnya besar tapi _body_-nya lumayan ramping seperti CBR.

"Cherry?" tanya cowok itu ketika Sakura sudah sampai di hadapannya. Sakura cukup dibuat bingung sesaat, nge-_blank_. Karena jujur saja wajah cowok yang ternyata memiliki tato 'Ai' di dahi itu lumayan tampan. "Aa." Sakura mengigit bibirnyan dan bertanya ragu, "Sands?"

Cowok itu menggangguk dan menyalakan mesin motornya. "Ayo naik." Tanpa menjawab, Sakura pun menaiki pedal belakang untuk memposisikan dirinya. Beberapa detik kemudian motor itu melaju melewati lampu merah dan belok ke arah utara. Langit terlihat mendung dengan angin yang lumayan dingin.

Jalanan Jakarta Timur ini tidak begitu bagus karena banyak yang rusak. Menyebabkan Sakura harus membenahi posisi tubuhnya yang sering merosot ke depan. _Ya ampun, joknya terlalu miring ke depan. _Batin Sakura menatap punggung tegap di hadapannya. Punggung seorang cowok yang dilapisi _jersey_ biru itu nampak tinggi.

"Jadi mau ke Blok M? Gerimis nih." Tanya Sands, Sakura harus memajukan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan telinga Sands yang ditutupi helm. Tapi sialnya, malah terlalu rapat karena merosot. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk menaruh dua kepalan tangannya di depan dada.

"Hem, ke Kalibata juga gak apa-apa." Sahut Sakura sambil sedikit menggerutu karena posisi tak enak ini. Motor macam apa sih ini! _Pasti sering digunakan untuk membonceng cewek-cewek._ Pikir Sakura. Sands tidak menjawab dan justru berbelok ke perkampungan Condet. "Kok lewat sini?" tanya Sakura was-was.

Bagaimana pun juga ia sedang pergi dengan cowok yang baru pertama ditemuinya. Dikenalnya lewat situs di dunia maya. "Motong jalan," jawab Sands. Ya, hanya nama 'Sands' yang Sakura tahu dari orang tersebut. _Nickname_ di sebuah situs _fan art_.

Situs dimana gambar _fans_ di-_share_. Sands ini seorang penggemar tokoh bernama Dannis dari sebuah komik. Tidak heran kalau yang diburu Sands seputar _fan art_ Dannis. Begitu pula Sakura yang menyukai Riko dari komik yang sama dengan Dannis. Sakura yang mempunyai _nickname_ Cherry ini sering membuat _fan art _tentang Riko saja.

Tidak tahu asal muasalnya mereka bisa jadi sedekat ini sampai sepakat untuk melakukan kencan buta alias kopi darat seperti sekarang. Yang jelas sudah hampir setahun terakhir keduanya berkomunikasi lewat dunia maya untuk membahas seputar _art_ mereka saja. Lama kelamaan obrolan mereka merambat ke kehidupan sehari-hari.

"Aku ngerokok, nih. Gak apa-apa?" tanya Sands setelah menghisap rokoknya dan kembali memegang stang motor sambil terus melaju. Asap rokok itu tentu saja terhembus ke belakang, Sakura sedikit menghindarinya. "Gak apa-apa, santai aja." Jawab Sakura padahal super duper gak mau menghirup asap itu.

Masih belum ungkap identitas masing-masing hingga detik ini, mereka berdua telah dekat dan bersahabat. Seringkali Sakura menumpahkan semua kekesalannya pada Sands yang tidak tahu apa-apa melalui _private_ _message_ mau pun SMS dan telpon. Habis, Sands yang menyebalkan itu selalu saja berhasil membuat Sakura tenang.

Sands tipe penyabar dan pendengar yang baik. Bersabar hati kalau Sakura mulai kekakanakan dengan marah-marah tidak jelas seputar _fan war_ di situs _fan art_. Tidak jarang Sands berkelakuan seolah menggodanya, tapi Sakura dengan _tsundere_-nya terus bersikap kekanakan dengan maksud mencari perhatian.

Ia selalu senang jika Sands memperhatikannya, membujuknya ketika ngambek dan menasehatinya dengan telaten tanpa memarahinya—kendati pun Sakura yang salah. Sands benar-benar cowok yang diidamkan Sakura—berbanding jauh dari Sasori, mantan Sakura yang suka marah-marah dan berkata kasar juga terlalu sibuk dengan _games—_dan pada akhirnya mengakhiri hubungan dengannya.

Bersama Sands, Sakura merasa disayangi. Sebenarnya Sands sudah pernah mengirim gambar buatan cowok itu sendiri kepada Sakura seperti menyatakan perasaan. Sakura terus mengabaikannya. Belakangan, Sands juga sering mengajaknya untuk bertemu. Tapi Sakura mengabaikannya lagi.

Sampai Sands mungkin merasa jenuh dan marah. Membuat Sakura berjengit sendiri—dicuekin oleh Sands seharian membuatnya gusar. Pasalnya hanya Sands kini teman bicaranya walau hanya lewat dunia maya dan ponsel. Dan alasan mengapa Sakura menolak ajakan Sands untuk bertemu karena Sakura sendiri merasa minder.

Ia merasa tubuhnya tidak seproposional seperti tokoh wanita yang Sands sukai—identik dengan seksi dan cantik. Sakura sering berkaca, apa yang cantik dari dirinya? Apa yang seksi? Tidak ada. Bahkan semenjak lulus sekolah menengah kejuruan tahun lalu, jerawat tumbuh berserakan di wajahnya. Padahal selama sekolah, wajahnya mulus-mulus saja.

Karena itulah, makin tidak berani pula Sakura menemui Sands walau pun Sands mengatakan itu semua tidak akan menjadi masalah. Sakura hanya… hanya takut kalau Sands ilfil padanya, dan pada akhirnya meninggalkannya yang selama ini bersikap kekanakan dan menyebalkan pada Sands. Sakura hanya takut kehilangan orang seperti Sands.

Tapi berhubung Sands sudah marah—hal yang tak pernah Sakura alami sebelumnya—diketusi dan didiami Sands, membuat Sakura akhirnya menyetujui permintaan untuk bertemu asalakan Sands tidak marah padanya. Dan jadilah kini…..

Ia sedang berusaha mempertahankan posisi duduknya di atas jok yang selalu membuatnya merosot sendiri—dibelakang Sands, cowok yang memakai _jersey_ intermilan sedang melajukan motor putihnya ke arah Celilitan dan berbelok ke Plaza Kalibata. Kedua kepalan tangan Sakura yang menempel di punggung cowok itu untuk menahan berat badannya kini merasakan getaran, ternyata Sands terkekeh, "Lepas aja tangannya buat pegangan. Dari pada ribet begitu."

Sakura memukul pelan pundak Sands, "Yee." Sands memelankan laju kendarannya karena gedung Plaza Kalibata sudah terlihat. "Parkirnya lewat sini, ya?" tanyanya menoleh sebentar, "Udah lama gak ke sini."

Sakura mengiyakan dan segera merutuki jalanan menurun parkiran bawah tanah yang membuat duduknya tambah merosot. Parah, parah, parah. Mana jalanannya banyak polisi tidur pula. Ketika sampai di pos, Sands berhenti untuk mengambil karcis yang langsung ia berikan pada Sakura. Motor itu pun melaju ke dalam sambil mencari tempat kosong.

Berhubung hari ini adalah sabtu alias _weekend_, lapak kosong lumayan sulit ditemukan. Akhirnya Sands memilih tempat yang paling pojok dan sedikit menyempilkan motornya yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu—setelah sebelumnya menurunkan Sakura, Sakura teramat bernapas lega. Saat cowok jangkung itu kesulitan memarkirkan motornya, Sakura curi-curi pandang.

Ternyata biar pun tinggi, Sands termasuk kurus. Rambutnya yang merah sedikit berantakan dan cowok itu merapihkannya sebelum mendorong pelan pundak Sakura untuk berjalan bersamanya. "Ke ATM dulu ya, mau ambil duit."

Sakura mengangguk saja, duh. Kalau di telpon mungkin Sakura sudah berpura-pura memarahi Sands yang bukannya menyiapkan uang dulu atau bagaimana. Jadi tidak naik turun begini untuk mencari ATM-_centre_. Nyatanya kalau berhadapan dengan Sands langsung, sepertinya sikap tempramen kekanakannya menciut. Entah kenapa. Sebenarnya masih malu sih.

Masih minder, takut Sands ilfil walau pun cowok itu tak menunjukan tanda-tanda seperti itu sama sekali. Sesampai ATM-_centre_ itu pun tidak sebentar. Cowok jangkung yang lumayan wangi itu justru membuat antrian panjang di belakangnya. Sakura terkekeh sendiri, sepertinya Sands sedang kesulitan. _Masa gak pernah pake ATM_? Gumam Sakura dalam hati.

Selesai dengan dompetnya, Sands menghampiri Sakura dan gadis itu langsung tertunduk—melihat ke arah lain. Aneh saja waktu Sands menatapnya, Sakura jadi takut. Bukan karena wajah Sands yang seseram preman. Tapi entah apa.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju escalator dan menaiki lantai dimana Cinema XXI berada. Mereka berjalan beriringan dan—sumpah. Sakura benar-benar gugup Sands tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun bahkan sampai memasuki area Cinema XII, Sands tetap diam.

"Mm, mau nonton apa?" tanya Sakura pelan—bodoh. Apa Sands bisa mendengar suara pelannya itu? Sakura hanya menunduk menatap karpet permadani selagi Sands memerhatikan poster-poster di dinding. Area Cinema XII ini cukup ramai, maklum, _weekend_. Sekarang yang jam makan siang saja sudah cukup banyak orang, apa lagi nanti.

"Pokun Roxy?" tanya Sands, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Sands tersenyum—langsung buang muka lagi. Senyumnya! _Inner_ Sakura menjerit. _Aduh kenapa jadi orang super culun begini?_ Gerutu Sakura. Ia berpikir pasti Sands yang biasanya ia galaki sedang menertawakannya, mungkin. Entahlah. Sakura tidak mau tahu!

"Iya, iya." Sands bersuara, "Gak suka film _horror_, ya?" Bahkan Sakura tidak tahu kalau yang dibicarakan Sands barusan adalah film _horror_. "Gak ada film _action_ nih. Adanya drama." Sakura masih belum bersuara sementara Sands menawarinya beberapa film untuk mereka tonton. "Gimana kalau Tampan Tailor? Film barunya Vino G Bastian nih."

Heran, sepertinya yang di sini kikuk sendiri hanya Sakura seorang. "Mm, ya… ya udah itu aja." _Iiishhh. Kenapa suaraku jadi begini?_ Sakura berdecak sendiri dalam hati ketika menyadari suaranya yang ketahuan kikuk. Ia melirik, Sands sedang menjilat bibir tipisnya sendiri sambil memerhatikan poster Tampan Tailor yang bergambar Vino G Bastian memakai Jas sedang menunduk ke samping.

"Drama nih, tapi kayaknya humor juga." Sands menoleh ke arah Sakura, dan dengan dudulnya Sakura menoleh ke arah lain. "Baguslah, yang penting jangan _horror_ aja." Jawab Sakura sekenanya. Sands juga sudah tahu kalau Sakura itu penakut dengan setan-setanan. "Ya udah yuk," Sands mendorong pelan pundak Sakura lagi untuk mengantri.

Antrian cukup ramai, banyak yang berpasang-pasangan dan kelompokan. Sibuk menyibukan pikirannya agar tidak terlihat culun-culun amat di depan Sands, jantung Sakura rasanya mau lompat saat Sands memegang pundak kirinya—Sands di sebelah kanan, yang berarti sedikit merangkul Sakura. "Awas kesenggol cowok lain."

Perut Sakura mendadak sakit, bukan, mules! Sakura tahu Sands sedang modus dan Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum dalam tundukan kepala karena Sands sedikit protektif di tengah keramaian seperti ini. Posisinya yang sejajar dengan Sands membuat Sakura menyadari kalau tinggi tubuhnya sendiri tak lebih dari bibir Sands.

Sakura makin minder, Sands cukup wangi, aroma maskulin khas cowok, sementara dirinya sendiri hanya memakai _deodorant_ tanpa _parfume_. Apa lagi Sands berkata, "Rambutnya berantakan banget." Huffhhh… memang Sakura malas menyisir rambutnya yang sepunggung. Di rumah bahkan tidak bernah bersisir, penampilannya di area tetangga sudah terkenal dengan ke-amburadul-annya.

Jari telunjuk, tengah dan ibu jari Sands yang Sakura baru sadari cukup kurus itu membenahi poni Sakura dengan jari manis dan kelingking yang menjepit kunci motor. Tangan Sands terasa dingin dan bau rokok. Kunci motor itu menggelantung dan gantungannya yang terbuat dari besi itu membentur dahi Sakura yang sedang mengaduh. Sands tertawa kecil, "_Sorry, sorry._"

Sakura memasang raut pura-pura cemberut dan mengusap dahinya. Tapi raut cemberutnya tak bertahan lama karena tidak tahan untuk tersenyum. Apa lagi Sands buru-buru memasukan kunci motornya dan mengusap-usap dahi Sakura yang sebenarnya tidak kenapa-kenapa. Sands masih tertawa kecil, "Lebar juga ya, kayak jidatnya Riko."—Sands menyinggung kesamaan jidat Sakura dengan tokoh wanita yang Sakura idolai.

"Emang."

"Dih ngambek."

Sakura membatu saja waktu Sands mengelus rambutnya dan kembali merangkul karena antrian sudah mulai kosong mereka melangkah maju. Wanita penjual tiket tersenyum sambil menyapa sopan, "Tampan Tailor, dua." Kata Sands dan sang penjual pun menunjukan deretan kursi yang masih kosong di monitor pada mejanya.

"Duduk di mana?" tanya sang penjual tiket.

Sands menoleh ke arah Sakura, "Mau di mana?"

"T-terserah kamu. Aku nggak pinter pilih tempat duduk."

Akhirnya Sands menunjuk kursi tengah barisan dua dari atas yang Sakura cukup yakin itu adalah spot yang bagus untuk menikmati film. Mereka pun keluar antrian setelah Sands membayar tiket dan memberikan dua tiket itu pada Sakura.

Sakura langsung menyibukan diri menatapi tiket itu selagi Sands berjalan di sampingnya, "Mau beli _pop corn_ gak?" tanya Sands, Sakura pura-pura menoleh ke arah penjual _snack_ dan _soft drink_ tanpa menatap Sands. "Nanti aja, filmnya masih setengah jam lagi. Nanti keburu dingin nggak enak." Sahut Sakura dan kembali membaca tulisan kecil-kecil di lembaran tiket tersebut.

Mereka berdua pun duduk di sofa tanpa punggung di depan studio satu sambil menunggu studio dua dibuka. "Udah makan?" tanya Sands, Sakura menggangguk sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya. "Bohong, tadi pagi bangun-bangun SMS bilang mau nyuci seragam adeknya baru siap-siap?"

"Kata siapa tadi baru bangun? Orang aku udah sarapan paginya, bales SMS kamu setelah makan lontong sayur dan mau nyuci."

"Emang ada lontong sayur di daerah rumah kamu?"

"Adalah."

Dan hening…

"Cherry," Sands membenahi posisi duduknya agar menghadap Sakura, "Sekarang boleh panggil Sakura kan?"

Sakura merasa sedikit terkejut dan aneh. Akun _facebook_ Sands dan _facebook_ Sakura yang asli memang sudah berteman sih, walau Sakura berharap akun Sands yang asli juga berteman dengan akun asli Sakura. Sands melanjutkan, "Haruno Sakura…"

Hanya saja Sands yang biasa memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan Cherry, kini memanggil dengan sebutan Sakura. Jadi terdengar sedikit… err… aneh. "Terus, nama kamu siapa?" tanya Sakura balik. Sands terlihat menghela napas, "Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara."

Sakura mengangguk dan sedikit tidak mengerti dengan Sands yang ternyata bernama Gaara itu menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Sakura juga baru sadar lingkar hitam di bawah mata Gaara menyerupai lingkar hitam mata tokoh 'Dannis' yang Gaara idolai. Ya walau tak seperah itu. Sakura juga tahu, Gaara itu sering insomnia dan begadang meski pun paginya harus bekerja menjadi seorang _copy writer_—itu yang Sakura ketahui.

"Gak ngerasa familiar dengan nama 'Gaara'?" tanya Gaara memandangi Sakura. Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Narsis, emangnya artis?" Gaara nampak tidak bercanda membuat Sakura bingung. Cowok itu kembali berbicara, "Serius gak tau siapa Gaara?"

Sakura menggeleng ragu. "Gaara… itu kamu… kan?" bodoh. Ya iya lah. Gaara menghela napas. Ih kenapa jadi tidak jelas begini? Mereka pun menunggu dalam hening. Sesekali Sakura tahu kalau Gaara menguap, memang koridor ini terasa cukup adem dengan pendingin ruangan.

Kadang, Sakura merasa sedikit pundung karena banyak cewek-cewek yang melewati mereka melihat ke arahnya—bukan, tapi ke arah Gaara. Dan sepertinya sedikit tatapan menilai pada Sakura. Huh. Tapi tiba-tiba Gaara menatukan jemarinya kirinya dengan jari-jari kanan Sakura. Lalu meledek, "Ih lebih putih aku."

Sakura melepas tautan itu dengan cemberut dibuat-buat. "Tau deh yang lebih bersih." Gumamnya. Gaara tergelak dan mencoba meraih tangan Sakura lagi, tapi Sakura menepisnya. "Jangan pegang-pegang kalau mau dibandingin doang." Tergelak lagi, Gaara sedikit memaksa menautkan jemarinya lagi pada Sakura. "Iya, iya. Gak lagi."

Sakura sedikit kikuk, mau dilepas tapi tidak enak hati. Tapi kalau lama-lama begini… aduh… mencari-cari celah, Sakura akhirnya menemukan adanya cincin perak di jari tengah Gaara yang sedang bertautan dengan jemarinya. Sakura mengangkatnya, lalu nyengir, "Cincin apa nih, ada jinnya ya?"

"Iya itu jimat," sahut Gaara tersenyum. Sakura melepaskan tautan jemarinya dan melepas paksa cincin itu dan mencobanya di jari tengahnya sendiri. "Ih, kegedean." Lalu Sakura mencoba di jari telunjuknya, dan jari jempolnya. Semuanya lolos dengan mudah. "Gede banget cincinnya." Sakura pun membalikannya kepada Gaara.

"Hayo, udah terlanjur dipake berarti udah terikat! Dibilangin ini jimat." Kata Gaara sambil memakai cincin itu kembali. "Maksudnya?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Lagian main pake aja sih, tar gak bakal laku loh, kecuali sama aku."

"Hah?"

"Salah sendiri, pokoknya aku gak tanggung jawab." Gaara mengangkat bahu dan kedua tangannya tersenyum jahil. Bodohnya Sakura percaya, "Bener begitu?"—dan yang menjadi jawaban hanya tawa gelak Gaara. "Kalau mau begitu juga gak apa-apa," sahut Gaara disela-sela kekehannya.

"Ish…!"

Tak lama kemudian terdengar pengumuman studio dua dibuka. "Yuk," Gaara bangkit dan mengajak Sakura untuk berdiri pula. Menggandengnya sedikit karena langkah Gaara besar-besar sedangkan Sakura tidak bisa menyamai. Tidak tahu bagaimana asalnya, tahu-tahu jemari mereka bertaut tidak bisa lepas saat mengantri masuk studio.

Sakura dapat merasakan tangan Gaara begitu dingin dan sedikit basah. Mungkin kelelahan menyetir cukup jauh. Dari Jakarta Selatan menjemput Sakura yang berada di ujung Jakarta Timur untuk pergi lagi ke perbatasan antara Jakarta Selatan dan Timur, Plaza Kalibata.

Gaara masih menggandeng tangan Sakura bahkan menuntunnya ketika naik tangga menuju tempat duduk mereka yang berada di atas. Bodohnya, Sakura sempat tersandung. Ugh, malunya luar biasa saat tangan kurus Gaara mencengkram kuat jemarinya agar tidak tersungkur. "Ceroboh."

Gaara berekspresi meledek saat keduanya sudah duduk di kursi penonton. Sakura tiba-tiba teringat, ia belum beli _pop corn_! "Mbak, _pop corn_!" Gaara memanggil seorang wanita penjual _pop corn_ berjalan yang baru saja masuk. Cowok berambut merah itu mengeluarkan dompetnya dari saku levisnya selagi wanita penjual _pop corn _itu menghampiri.

Sakura memandang Gaara, cowok itu berkata, "Pilih sana mau _pop corn_ yang mana." Sakura sedikit tersenyum senang, lagi-lagi Gaara yang bayar. Kalau boleh jujur memang Sakura tipikal sedikit matre yang tidak mau rugi sih. Sakura tahu Gaara pasti mengerti pikirannya. "_Pop corn_ yang manis ada gak?" tanyanya tersenyum manis pada sang penjual.

"Ada," penjual itu menyodorkan, "Minumnya gak sekalian?"

Sakura menoleh ke Gaara yang langsung mengangguk memberi isyarat agar Sakura pilih saja minumannya. "Adanya apa aja?" tanya Sakura, memang sudah lama ia tidak ke bioskop. "_Orange juice, cappuccino, pepsi, _dan _hot tea_."

"_Orange Juice_ aja."

"Sekalian _cappuccino_-nya satu." Sambung Gaara. Penjual itu pun mengangguk setelah Gaara memberikan selembar uang berwarna merah. Kata sang penjual, "Nanti minuman sama kembaliannya diantar ya?" Dan penjual itu pun pergi.

Selagi menunggu pemutaran film, banyak juga penonton yang baru masuk dan memenuhi tempat duduk yang ada. Iklan-iklan dan _trailer _beberapa _movie_ yang masih _coming soon_ pun ditayangkan. Sakura menjerit kecil melihat _trailer_ film Despicable Me 2, tanpa sadar menyikut lengan Gaara yang entah mengapa tahu-tahu sudah sedikit rapat padanya.

"Aduh, maaf, maaf!" hanya minta maaf sekilas dan kembali menonton _trailer_ kartun itu dengan mata berbinar sampai _traler_-nya selesai. "Aaah, ternyata ada lanjutannya! Aku udah nonton yang pertama, loh! Lucu deh." Celoteh Sakura tanpa sadar dan langsung malu sendiri begitu sadar.

Gaara tersenyum kecil, "Mau nonton itu kalau udah keluar?"

"Eh?" Sakura diam sebentar, lalu nyengir kaku, "Boleh, boleh…" itu tandanya, tak lama lagi mereka akan berkencan lagi, bukan? "Emang, suka film anak kecil begitu?" tanya Sakura sedikit cemilin _pop corn_ manisnya yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Gaara ikutan menitili _pop corn_ tersebut, "Kayaknya lucu. Nanti download yang _part_ pertama dulu deh."

"Nggak usah, aku punya di _netbook_," sahut Sakura cuek sambil terus memakan sedikit _pop corn_-nya. "Oh ya udah, nanti minta pas anterin kamu pulang, aku minta. Kebetulan ngantongin _flash disk_." sambung Gaara. Sakura membatu, tidak! Itu tidak mungkin. Orang tuanya sangatlah galak, apa jadinya kalau Gaara diintrogasi ketika mampir di rumah?

"Em, nggak usah. Nanti kalau ketemu lagi aku bawain. Kasih aja _flashdisk_-nya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara. "Nggak boleh mampir?"

"Bu-bukannya gitu, orang tua aku galak… takutnya kamu diintrogasi yang aneh-aneh sama bokap."

"Siapa takut," tantang Gaara menatap lurus ke arah layar besar di sana. Iklan dan _trailer_ masih berputar. Sakura merasa panas wajahnya, "Ish, pokoknya jangan dulu!"

Mata hijau Gaara melirik dan tersenyum miring, "Jangan dulu? Berarti kapan-kapan boleh ya?"

Senyuman _play boy_! Entah kenapa Sakura menjerit seperti itu dalam hati sambil membuang pandangan. Kalau bisa ia mau marah-marah menggerutu seperti biasa saat di telpon atau SMS pada Gaara. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang jadi tidak bisa. Sialan.

Untunglah pelayan datang membawakan minuman mereka dan kembalian pada Gaara. Setelah pelayang itu turun, lampu studio mulai meredup, tanda film akan diputar. Pendingin ruangan mulai menusuk seiring film berputar, sambil keduanya memakan _pop corn_—tak jarang kedua tangan mereka bersinggungan. Bukan, ini bukan _scene_ romantis atau drama, tapi _scene_ rebutan _pop corn_ yang ujungnya adalah kekehan Gaara yang menyodorkan _pop_ _corn_ ke mulut Sakura.

Sakura membuka mulutnya kikuk. Disuapi beberapa kali. Ingin sekali membalas tapi, tapi, tapi… Sakura mengobok-obok _cup_ _pop corn _tersebut. _Pop corn_ sudah habis duluan saat film baru seperempat berjalan. "Mau lagi?" tanya Gaara menyeruput _cappuccino _-nya, "Aku beliin keluar," tawar cowok itu lagi. Sakura meraih _orange juice_-nya sendiri yang ia taruh di tempat minuman, "Nggak usah."

—dan cewek _pink_ itu pun mengernyit, mengecap-ecap sebentar. "Asem banget, nggak ada manis-manisnya." Gaara terkekeh mendengarnya dan tanpa izin memegang tangan Sakura agar _cup juice_ yang berada di tangan Sakura mendekat ke arahnya—lalu memasukan sedotan yang cuma satu itu ke mulutnya. "Iya, asem." Gaara melepas tangan Sakura dan menyodorkan _cup _kecil _cappuccino_-nya. "Coba nih."

Sakura ragu-ragu memasukan sedotan yang gepeng dan tipis itu ke dalam mulutnya. Ia mengernyit lagi, "Panh—nash." Tapi rasanya lebih baik dari pada _orange juice_ di tangan Sakura. Gaara menukar _cup_ mereka tanpa izin. "Nanti juga anget, lumayan kan buat suhu dingin begini."

"Loh? Kamu gimana?" tanya Sakura, ia tahu persis rasa asem atau kecut _orange juice_ itu. Gaara mengangkat alisnya lalu kembali menatap layar bioskop. "Santai aja."

Film drama itu terus berputar, tak jarang ada _scene_ _humor_nya dan sedikit _action_ saat tokoh utama terpaksa menjadi Calo di stasiun dan menjadi _stun man_. Suhu semakin dingin tanpa sadar Sakura sudah merapat pada lengan Gaara. "Dingin, ya?" tanya cowok yang memakai _jersey_ intermilan tersebut.

"Banget," jawab Sakura menggendikan bahu sambil memeluk diri sendiri—lalu kembali menyaksikan film. Tawanya lepas bersama Gaara dan puluhan penonton lainnya saat _scene_ _humor_ ditayangkan.

Gaara mencubit hidung Sakura, "Hidungnya sampe merah tuh."

"Hehe," hanya cengiran bodoh Sakura yang menjadi jawabannya—jelas _out of character_ dari seorang Cherry yang selalu mengintimidasi Sands di dunia maya dengan kata-kata ketus dan marah-marah. Huh. Biarlah, Sakura putuskan untuk menikmati filmnya saja. Lumayan bagus.

Setelah film tersebut berakhir, Gaara dan Sakura pun tidak langsung keluar karena menunggu tangga senggang dulu biar tidak berdesakkan. "Aku ke toilet dulu, ya." Gaara pun berjalan meninggalkan Sakura ke toilet laki-laki. Kebetulan di dekat Sakura berdiri ada toilet perempuan. Ya sudah, Sakura pun masuk dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin.

Rambut _pink_-nya berantakan, poni tidak beraturan—gadis itu buru-buru membenahi wajahnya yang cukup amburadul. Kok Gaara tidak protes dengan penampilannya? Atau memang cowok itu sudah ilfil? Sakura menggigit bibirnya selagi buang air kecil di toilet. Mungkin saja Gaara ilfil. Duh—bagaimana kalau setelah ini Gaara tidak pernah lagi menghubunginya? Merayunya ketika ngambek dan menghiburnya ketika banyak masalah?

Sakura keluar dari toilet, tidak menemukan sosok Gaara. Ia menoleh ke sana, ke mari, tidak menemukan sosok Gaara. Mungkinkah Gaara meninggalkannya? Mungkin saja! _Aku kalau jadi cowok juga pasti akan meninggalkan cewek seberantakan diriku ini._ Batin Sakura berjalan linglung ke pintu utama.

Sampai ia merasakan lengannya diraih, dan ternyata itu Gaara yang kini menatapnya pura-pura kesal. "Main tinggalin aja, ilfil, ya?" tanya cowok itu—astaga. _Mana mungkin_! Jerit Sakura dalam hati, "Nggak, kok. Ki-kirain ditinggal." Jawab Sakura pelan, mungkin nyaris tidak terdengar. Gaara menghela napas, dan menggandeng tangan Sakura untuk ke luar, "Aku juga gak kok. Lagian mana mungkin aku tega ninggalin anak kecil kayak kamu. Nanti kesasar lagi."

Sakura harusnya bisa membalas ledekan tersebut, Sakura kan sudah lulus sekolah menengah kejuruan tahun lalu—malah dibilang anak kecil! Tapi ia hanya bisa diam saja walau dalam hati senang ternyata Gaara tidak ilfil padanya. Cowok bertato '_Ai' _itu pun menggandengnya ke arah _lift_. "Mau makan apa?"

"Terserah." Jawab Sakura tertunduk.

"Terserah mulu, pasrah banget," sahut Gaara dengan nada meledek. _Lift_ pun terbuka dan Gaara menggeretnya masuk. "Ke Solaria, mau?" tanya Gaara selagi _lift_ bergerak turun. "Menunya banyak dari pada ke _fast food_."

Sakura mengangguk, "Boleh deh."

Mereka pun masuk restoran yang identik dengan warna _indigo elegant_ tersebut. Sesampainya di dalam, mereka memilih tempat duduk di pojokan yang kursinya adalah sofa—dan posisi mereka kini bersebrangan. Gaara terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya, sepertinya sedang SMS-an. Sedikit tercubit hati Sakura ketika melihat raut berbeda Gaara ketika mengetik balasan untuk entah-siapa-yang-di-SMS-i-nya.

_Jangan-jangan SMS dari ceweknya?_ Gumam Sakura dalam hati. Kalau pun iya, seharusnya itu bukan menjadi urusannya. Sakura menghela napas, minder. Ia putuskan untuk mengangkat tangannya memanggil _waiters._ Tapi sial, tidak ada satu _waiters_ pun yang menggubrisnya. Padahal tempat tersebut tidak ramai-ramai amat.

Ketika Gaara yang telah selesai dengan ponselnya, memanggil _waiter_, langsung direspon dan _waiter_ itu menghampiri meja mereka untuk memberikan selembar makanan. Sakura cemberut. _Sialan tuh mbak-mbak, maunya dipanggil sama yang ganteng_.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara melihat wajah Sakura yang sedikit kesal, "Gak suka menunya?" Sakura menggeleng dan melihat deretan daftar makanan tersebut. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk memilih menu yang sama, Nasi _Chiken Katsu_. Bedanya, Gaara memilih minuman bersoda sedangkan Sakura memilih _Ice Tea_.

Keadaan sempat hening paska _waiter_ itu pergi sampai Gaara bersuara, "Jangan diem mulu sih, ngebetein tau gak." Sakura terpaku dan sedikit deg-degan. Ia sadar dirinya teramat menyebalkan ketika di dunia maya, dan sekarang jadi pendiam ketika bernemu dengan Gaara—sang pemilik _nickname_ Sands.

Mereka juga tidak mungkin mengobrol karena seputar sekolah, pekerjaan dan lain-lainnya sudah mereka bahas ketika masih berhubungan melalui dunia maya dan telepon. "Maaf," gumam Sakura, "Abisnya bingung mau ngomong apa…"

"Biasanya juga di telpon ngomong sampe susah berhenti."

Sakura diam lagi bingung harus menjawab apa. Benar-benar ia ingin bicara seperti biasanya dirinya yang cerewet di telpon—bahkan sering tidak memberi kesempatan Gaara untuk menyela. Tapi sekarang tidak hanya lidahnya yang kelu, tapi otaknya yang berhenti bekerja untuk mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Ya udah deh—" Gaara kali ini benar-benar menunjukan raut _bad mood_-nya. Sakura jadi tambah bingung. Makanan datang dan mereka menghabiskannya dalam diam.

"Diem aja terus," Gaara protes sambil menghabiskan minuman bersodanya. Piringnya sudah bersih—sama seperti Sakura. "Ya udah yuk pulang." ajak Gaara setelah berdecak malas. Cowok itu berdiri, Sakura diam di tempat, ragu-ragu menarik lengan Gaara. "Tar dulu," Gaara menghela napas, Sakura melanjutkan, "Ih, jangan marah… orang cuma bingung mau ngomong apa."

Gaara melepas pegangan tangan Sakura, "Ya udah, sebagai gantinya bikinin _Doujinshi_."

"_Fan art?_"

"Iya, pokoknya _fan art_ itu harus bisa bikin aku ngerti apa yang kamu pikirin." Gaara kembali duduk, "Aku kan bukan dukun kalo kamu diam aja terus bisa tau. Aku lebih suka kamu cerewet kayak di telpon. Kenapa jadi diem begini, udah kayak sama siapa aja sih."

"I-iya… deh. Dannis Riko ya?"

"Ya, harus Dannis dan Riko."

Sakura mengangguk, akhir-akhir ini ia malas menggambar sebenarnya. "Iya."

"Janji?"

Sakura mengangguk lagi, Gaara nampak tersenyum puas. "Awas aja kalo bohong."

"Hu-um."

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang mengingat ini sudah hampir jam lima. Sakura sempat bilang tidak boleh pulang setelah maghrib oleh orang tuanya, Gaara sepertinya ingat dan mengerti. Motor putih Gaara pun melaju ke luar gedung Plaza, langit terlihat bertambah gelap dan angin yang kencang.

Baru lima ratus meter berjalan, hujan tiba-tiba turun dan Gaara berhenti secara asal di daerah Pasar Jambul—lampu merah. Disusul beberapa motor lainnya yang meneduh. Kebetulan di sana ada sebuah kedai kopi, Gaara menggeret Sakura masuk. Dan akhirnya mereka memesan teh hangat selagi menunggu hujan reda.

"Maaf, ya?" Gaara bersuara, "Mungkin sampe rumah kamu maghrib atau lebih. Hujannya gede, aku lupa bawa jas hujan lagi."

Sakura menoleh, sebenarnya dari tadi sedang sibuk memikirkan penampilannya yang _abstrak_ sehabis terkena hijan. Pasti poninya basah dan menempel berantakan di dahinya, ia mengangguk, "Gak apa-apa. Orang tuaku pasti ngerti kalau cuacanya begini."

Kedai kopi itu sedikit sesak karena banyak orang yang meneduh dan menghabiskan waktu di sana. Gaara menyuruh Sakura bergeser ke tembok dan memblokir akses orang lain untuk bersebelahan dengan Sakura. Mungkin Sakura hanya geer, tapi ia merasa lagi-lagi Gaara bersikap protektif padanya.

"Ada yang mau aku jujurin," Gaara berdehem. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah tampan Gaara. Yah setidaknya ia sudah sedikit demi sedikit berani bertatapan lama-lama—dan akhirnya buang pandangan lagi. "Sebenarnya…"

Sakura melirik, Gaara sedang menggaruk tengkuk. "Sebenernya kan aku kakak kelas kamu."

"Hah?" Sakura benar-benar mengangkat wajahnya tidak mengerti.

"Sabaku no Gaara. Pengajar tambahan ekskul _photography_, masa gak tau?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Yang bener?"

"Kamu bukan anak _photography_ sih." Gaara terlihat menjilat bibirnya lagi. "Ketemu kamu di _devianart_ itu nggak sengaja. Awalnya juga aku nggak tau kalau kamu ade kelas aku. Taunya pas kamu kasih _facebook_ asli kamu aja."

Sakura masih berdiam diri memegang cangkir besar teh hangatnya, mendadak jadi membingungkan.

"Sengaja nggak kasih tau identitas asli selama ini karena takut kamunya jadi jaim." Gaara terkekeh hambar. Sakura lebih hambar lagi tawa kecilnya. "Ja-jadi, kamu…?"

"Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara. Coba cari di _facebook_ pake akun asli kamu."

Sakura diam masih bingung sampai Gaara mengeluarkan ponselnya sendiri dan membuka _browser_, mengotak-atik sebentar lalu menunjukannya pada Sakura. Dilihatnya di layar tersebut menampilkan akun Haruno Sakura dan beberapa puluh _mutual friends_.

Sakura memegang ponsel Samsung _touch_ berwarna hitam tersebut. Digesernya kursor ke bawah dan menemukan nama 'Sabaku no Gaara' sebagai pemilik _account_ yang sedang _log in_ ini. "Kapan kita temenan?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Gaara terkekeh menerima sodoran ponsel dari Sakura, "Udah lama banget, nggak tau siapa yang nge-_add_ duluan." Sementara Sakura semakin panik. Ternyata cowok tampan yang selama ini diintimidasinya adalah kakak kelasnya sendiri. Astaga…

"Sakura, jadi kan, nanti, nonton Despicable Me 2-nya?" tanya cowok itu pada akhirnya, tidak tahu saja kalau otak Sakura ini sedang konslet seperti komputer pentium dua yang disuruh memproses pekerjaan _design graphic_.

* * *

**Owari**

/


End file.
